Barbara Autruche
Barbara Autruche is the daughter of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. She is the older sister of Maxime Autruche. Info Name: Barbara Autruche Age: 19 Parent's Story: The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Esmeralda Rana Secret Heart's Desire: To be skilled with marionettes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at creating marionettes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Marino Blondel. I think he's a swell guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am pretty impatient. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I love being able to wield a wand. Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I don't want to use my magic for evil. Best Friend Forever After: Isabel Habil. She helps me make my marionettes. Character Appearance Barbara is above average height, with auburn hair in a bun and brown eyes. She wears a fancy orange hat with light orange ostrich feathers and an orange and red lolita dress. She has red high heels on her feet. Personality Barbara is a master of puppeteering and frequently. She has inherited fairy powers and she can make them come alive and do things like dance, talk, and serve. Barbara always says that she puts a little bit of herself in the puppets, but other students don't know what that means. She is quite impatient and doesn't like to wait for anything. When she is angry she will whack people with her shoes, though sometimes she worries if they will be scuffed. Biography Hello! My name is Barbara Autruche. My father is Prince Cadichon, and my mother is the niece of the fairy Gangana. I'll tell you about the story. My grandfather Petaldo was prophesized to marry the niece of Gangana - if she had one. Since Gangana didn't have a niece yet, he married a woman named Gillette. He appointed her father Caboche to an important post. Later, Petaldo and Gillette had seven children, the youngest of whom, Cadichon, was their favorite since he was the most well-behaved. Petaldo's mother wanted to marry again, and she fell in love with the King of the Green Isles, who was younger than her son. She wanted to have her youth restored, but Gangana would not help her since she wanted her niece to inherit the kingdom. Gangana was able to turn her into a little girl and Petaldo's six older children into marionettes, and put Dad on a guarded island. The Fairy of the Fields set out to save them. Meanwhile, Petaldo's mother died of rage after she found out that the King of the Green Isles had taken a wife. She managed to save them while Gangana was in the form of a flying black ostrich. Gangana was cursed to spend two hundred years as an ostrich. When Dad grew up, he married Gangana's niece. I am the older of two children. I have a brother named Maxime. I live with my parents and my paternal grandparents. I also have my elderly great-grandfather Caboche and his wife (my great-grandmother) living nearby. Plus I've got aunts, uncles, and cousins. We are also friends with the King of the Green Isles and his wife. His younger son is married to the sister of my friend Isidore L'Orange. Maxime and I are going to Ever After High at the moment. I am good at making marionettes, and I enjoy performing with them. Being part fairy, I am also a skilled magician and I enjoy casting spells. Yet even though I am supposed to be the next Gangana (since I signed the Storybook of Legends), I don't want to cast evil spells. I only want to cast good spells that can help people. That's why I'm a Rebel. Trivia *Barbara's surname means "ostrich" in French. *Barbara owns a pet flying black ostrich named Melania and a pet blue mouse named Azur. *Barbara is a regular visitor of the Ever After Host Club. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Grey DeLisle. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana Category:French